Unfair
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Alex Williams gets fired.Someone is not happy about it..I suck at summaries so READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!.


Title:Unfair

Note: Alex Williams does not belong to me BUT Melissa is mine cause...well,she is me smiles and has nothing to do with the show itself

Dedicated to my dear friend Maggye.hope you like it honey!

ENJOY!

Unfair

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kelly walked inside the big office, paper in her hand and a smile on her face. The few people gather inside the room turned around to see her, Melissa Smith was one of them.

"Good evening everyone" Kelly said "Mr Williams would not be joining us today because he was...his services where not longer required"

"You fire him?" Melissa asked jumping from her sit

"Actually I did"

"Why?"

"His services where not longer required...now if we could just move on to the next point"

Melissa stared at Kelly for a few seconds before standing up and walks outside the room.

Alex Williams Apt

A knock on the door woke him up from his nice nap on the couch; the smell of whisky was still in the room. He stud up slowly

"You got fired" Melissa said before he could say hi. She walked inside his house, the smell hit her as well "and you've been drinking"

"Bare with me, ok .I got fired" he said walking towards the living room once more

"Why didn't you said something to her, Alex?" she said as she join him on the living room

"That's why I got fired...because I said what I thought"

"That's her excuse? Alex you got more experience than she does! You should have her job"

"Yeah, well I don't...there's nothing you or me can do so..."

"Leave it that way. Right?"

"Yeah...anyway, I thought you were working"

"I was, but I had to see you first and make sure you didn't do anything stupid" she said smiling

"I got drunk, if that make you feel better" he smiled to the black haired woman

"a lot" she stood up and kissed Alex cheek before walking toward the door "take care, and stop drinking!"

"yeah, mommy..."

White house

Melissa walked around the hallway, avoiding to a very upset Kelly who followed around. She finally catcher her.,

"Where were you?" Kelly asked

"That's none of your business"

"Yeah it is! I'm your boss and I have the goddamn right to ask!" Melissa did not answer "you were with him? Alex"

"Why do you even care? In case you haven't noticed he is my friend, I wasn't gonna leave him alone after what you did to him"

"And what's that?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"His services..."

"...were not longer required, you ought to find a better excuse. You fired him because he was right, he is better than you and whatever you are trying to do and I'm not the only one who thinks that way."

"Who else says that?"

"Why you wanna know? So you can fire them as you did with Alex?...you just can't stand some competition, can you?" without more words Melissa walked away

Oval room

Melissa opened the door slowly; the president was waiting for her.

"You wanted to see me, ma´am?"

"yes, Mrs Smith, come in and close the door" she did "I heard something in the hall, something that upset me...Alexander Williams was fired, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma´am..."

"You seem to be very close to him, is that correct?"

"Yes, ma´am...we were married, now divorced"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's one of those weird relationships, we are better this way...but this is not why he got fired"

"Why was it, then?"

She did not said a word, just stare looking at her hands

"You can tell me" the president said

"He...he told Kelly about his feelings...she never kept him informed about anything, last time he almost screw up, mind my words ma´am..."

"It's ok,go on"

"He was a Harvard graduated, with excellent references but instead of doing his job, he acted like Kelly's servant. Doing whatever she wanted, not even knowing what was going on...he didn't think she was being fair"

"do you?"

She looked at her hands once more "with all do respect, he broke his ass trying to pleased her, helping her out in whatever problems she had and despite of that she fired him...someone who could do her job better than anyone"

The president looked at Melissa and then she walked back to her desk, took the phone "call Kelly, bring her to my office, now." she hung up and looked at Melissa once more." stay here"

Kelly arrived within a second; this time panic reflected in her eyes "you wanted to see me, ma´am?"

"Sit...is it true you fired Mr Alexander William without consulting me?"

"Yes. But I thought he was under my orders, ma´am"

"And you are under mine, whatever move you want to make, you ask me first."

"Yes, ma´am" she said looking at Melissa with angry eyes

"She has nothing to do with this, I ask her to come and tell me the reason why you made such a stupid thing"

"ma´am I..."

"Save you're excuses...the reason why we left Williams here, was because he was the best on her job and he did it, no one had the right to dismiss him from this house no matter what, I'm the one who says the last words. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma´am"

"Now. Kelly, you are relieved from your position. Mrs Smith, please be kind enough to call Mr Williams back."

"Yes, ma´am" Melissa said, smiling.

White House 1 hour later

Alex Williams walked triumphantly to the press room, where his friends gave him a kind welcome.

"Thank you...I'm happy to announce that we have a new press secretary, Mrs Melissa Williams" he blushed "sorry, Smith, can't get used to it yet..."

From behind, Kelly was watching the group as she packed her stuff from her old office. 


End file.
